Let me be with you
by Eli-chan1
Summary: Shuichi esta muy deprimido porque de su koi nunca a escuchado un te quiero....... ONE-SHOT


Let me be with you

"No se porque siento este vacío en mi interior si hay una persona que me quiere mucho, a pesar de eso quisiera desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, la persona que yo más amo nunca me amara y lo se, pero quisiera que me amara, quisiera irme lejos y no volver jamás, me siento mal, ya no deseo vivir, la razón, no la se, a de ser porque no estoy conforme con mi vida, a lo mejor soy egoísta pero no me importa yo lo único que he querido toda la vida es ser feliz y eso es algo que no he logrado y que dudo algún día lograre, lo único que deseo es que todos estén bien, no creo que me extrañen, no creo que siquiera les importe si yo desaparezco………."

"No se porque me siento así, de verdad que no lo se, no se que me pasa, no se porque cada vez me pongo mas triste y a pesar de estarlo aparento felicidad con esta maldita mascara, a pesar de que saben que algo me pasa no se preocupan por mi, a pesar que ven que había estado llorando no se preocupan, nadie me necesita, no tengo porque seguir con esta vida si a nadie le intereso, no tengo porque seguir sufriendo si nadie me quiere, no tengo que estar sufriendo, seria mejor desaparecer para siempre………"

Tristemente salio de la bañera en la que se encontraba bañándose, se sentía muy triste últimamente, se sentía así pero seguía aparentando felicidad, no podía demostrar que se sentía triste eso no, jamás……

Se vistió lentamente para dirigirse a su trabajo, al terminar de vestirse salio del baño y se dirigió a la habitación donde dormía su amante todavía, se acerco a el y le dio un beso en los labios, salio de la habitación sin hacer ruido y se dirigió a NG records para no llegar tarde

Al llegar todo fue como siempre, le obligaron a trabajar hasta tarde pero no iba a demostrarle a nadie lo triste que se sentía

-oye Shuichi…..vamos a comer algo?...-dijo Hiro a su mejor amigo el cual se encontraba sentado tomando agua

-claro…..-dijo con su mascara de siempre, salieron del estudio y se dirigieron a la cafetería a comer algo ya que ya había pasado la hora de comer

-oye Hiro y que tal vas con Ayaka eh?...-pregunto Shuichi con la misma alegría de siempre

-mm igual y tu que tal vas con……-no pudo terminar la frase ya que Shuichi se levanto rápidamente excusándose con que tenia ganas de ir al baño

Se quedo sentado extrañado de la actitud de su amigo ya que este no actuaba asi nunca, se levanto y se dirigió a los baños para preguntarle que le pasaba pero antes de entrar escucho los sollozos de su amigo, suspiro enfadado y entro al baño, cuando entro encontró a Shuichi sentado en una esquina del baño abrazado a sus piernas

-que te pasa-pregunto Hiro sin perder la paciencia y viendo a su amigo –es extraño que no estés haciendo tus berrinches ne?...-bromeo Hiro pero se quedo totalmente callado al ver que nada mas ocasiono que los sollozos de Shuichi se fueran apagando poco a poco

-no es nada….-contesto y se limpio las lagrimas viendo a su amigo para después abrazarlo –te quiero mucho, nunca lo olvides……..-susurro Shuichi en su oído y salio del baño dejando a un Hiro paralizado en el baño

Shuichi salio del baño y se dirigió de nuevo al estudio, en su rostro no había señales de que había estado llorando así que nadie le dijo nada

-ya era hora de que volvieras, Shindo-san- dijo Suguro ya listo para seguir ensayando

-hai, lamento la tardanza, continuemos en cuanto vuelva Hiro….-contesto Shuichi tranquilamente, en ese momento entro Hiro y se le quedo viendo a Shuichi

Sin decir nada Shuichi estos empezaron a ensayar, cuando los dejaron salir Hiro se quedo afuera esperando a su amigo para llevarlo a su casa como siempre lo hacia, ya era de noche y hacia un poco de frío, espero unos minutos mas y vio salir a Shuichi

-te llevo?...-dijo Hiro observando a su amigo

-claro!...-Shuichi se subió a la moto de Hiro después de que este se subiera

En unos minutos llegaron a la casa de Shuichi, este no había hablado en todo el camino cosa que extraño a Hiro, no dijo nada porque quería que Shuichi se lo dijera sin forzarlo, se despidieron y Shuichi entro al edificio

-tadaimaaaaaa-grito Shuichi al abrir la puerta, al no oír respuesta se imagino que estaba ocupado en su novela, así que en silencio se dirigió al estudio de Yuki, entreabrió la puerta y lo vio muy concentrado escribiendo

-que descanses….., ai shiteru……-murmuro Shuichi fuera de la puerta, después de murmurar eso se fue a cambiar de ropa, se acostó en el sillón y se quedo dormido después de unos minutos

Yuki dejo de teclear al escuchar las palabras de su koibito, después de unos minutos se levanto y salio de su estudio encontrando a Shuichi dormido en la sala, se acerco a el y se sentó a un lado de la cabeza de Shuichi

"no sabes cuanto te amo, aunque no te lo diga este sentimiento no se aparta de mi corazón, te amo mucho, eres mi ángel, quisiera arreglar todos lo problemas que de seguro tienes pero no puedo, mi frialdad lo impide, quisiera que todo fuera tan fácil como parece, siempre te voy a cuidar, eres mi ángel y mi luz, sin ti no se que haría, si te llegara a pasar algo malo y murieras de seguro yo en ese mismo momento moriría para seguirte, te amo, perdona mi frialdad...Shu"

Estos pensamientos estaban en la mente del escritor al ver a Shuichi dormir, parecía un ángel, era su ángel, estaba muy ocupado para ponerle atención al pelirrosa, sabia que algo malo pasaba con Shuichi porque últimamente lo veía decaído, como si algo le preocupara, pero su frialdad le impedía preguntárselo, suspirando lo levanto y se lo llevo a la habitación, al llegar lo recostó en la cama y lo cobijo, escucho como de los labios de su koibito se escapaba su nombre y no pudo evitar sonreír, pero se asusto al escuchar los sollozos del pelirrosa, se acerco a el y pudo ver que aun estaba dormido pero que derramaba lagrimas, silenciosamente se sentó en la cama viendo como su pelirrosa continuaba susurrando su nombre y llorando, sintió como si le apretaran el corazón al verlo en ese estado así que se acerco a el y le limpio las lagrimas

Se sentó en la cama y puso la cabeza de su niño en sus piernas, le acaricio el cabello hasta que vio que este se tranquilizo, pudo ver como su niño abría los ojos lentamente y se le quedaba mirando confundido

-…………-Yuki no supo que decir así que se quedo como estaba, el pelirrosa levanto su cabeza y lo abrazo fuertemente rompiendo a llorar en su pecho

-yo no quiero vivir…… no quiero……..-dijo entre sollozos el pelirrosa abrazando mas fuerte a su escritor, este solo se le quedo viendo atónito, sabia que algo le pasaba a su niño pero no se imagino que estaba tan deprimido, no supo que decir, pero correspondió al abrazo que el pelirrosa le daba

-no digas tonterías……-dijo fríamente el escritor, pero sus ojos no mostraban esa frialdad, ahora mostraban una hermosa calidez y preocupación, si el pelirrosa no hubiera llegado a Nueva York cuando fue para haya de seguro no estaría en ese momento con el, el pelirrosa había evitado que cometiera una tontería y no dejaría que su niño se apagara, este seguía sollozando pero sin despegar sus ojos de los del rubio –estas deprimido por algo que te he dicho?...-pregunto el rubio viendo fijamente a Shuichi

-no……., estoy así por algo que nunca me has dicho……., déjame estar contigo…...-susurro el pelirrosa abrazando mas fuerte al escritor

-………..- este no supo que responder, no quería ser especial para nadie y era muy especial para el pelirrosa

-déjame estar contigo………-repitió el pelirrosa tristemente

Sonrió calidamente y le dio un beso en los labios a su niño, sacando fuerzas de su interior y con su corazón hablando le dijo al pelirrosa lo que sentía

–siempre has estado conmigo, te amo……, no quiero que digas tonterías, yo no soy como tu, yo no puedo decir esas dos palabras a cada ratito y lo sabes pero ya te lo acabo de decir, no quiero que estés deprimido…… esta bien?...-dijo el escrito retirando las lagrimas que aun caían del rostro de su ángel

-hai…….-contesto el pelirrosa sonriendo sinceramente-te amo, te amo mucho, perdóname, te amo……-dijo el pelirrosa apresuradamente

-con que no vuelvas a pensar eso de que no quieres vivir basta….-contesto el escritor, le dio un beso a su niño en los labios y se recostó a su lado, inmediatamente después el pelirrosa recostó su cabeza en su pecho y se quedo dormido con una sonrisa en los labios, el escritor se le quedo viendo un rato y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro

"Si eres feliz nada mas porque te dije que te amaba entonces te lo diré mas seguido….", esos pensamientos estaban en la mente de Yuki antes de quedarse dormido con una sonrisa en el rostro………

FIN……..


End file.
